


Threesome

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆神秘的破车





	Threesome

1  
Kun推门进来时以为Pep来了什么老家亲戚——客厅沙发上坐着的瘦削男孩长得过分像年轻时候的Pep。  
“嗨？”Kun热情地冲疑似Pep侄子的男孩打招呼。  
男孩上下打量着Kun，眼神过于探究，让Kun感到一丝不自在。  
“你就是Kun？”男孩问道。  
“对啊，我就是Kun。”Kun笑起来，圆溜溜的大眼睛满是笑意。

“你们，见过了？”Pep从里间走出来，目光在两人直接来回跳跃。  
“见过了。”男孩挑了挑眉毛。  
“有什么感想？”Pep也做到了沙发上。  
“是不是傻了点儿？”男孩耸肩。  
“喂——你们是在说我吗？”Kun有点不满地皱了皱鼻子，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
“当然不，宝贝儿。”Pep在茶几上抓了一个李子递给Kun，Kun接过来开心地吃起来。  
“到了我这个年纪，你就会发现傻有多么难得可爱。”Pep扭头对男孩说道。

“我说，Pep——”Kun啃着李子含糊地插嘴：“这是你的侄子吗？”  
“当然不，”男孩否认：“我是你男朋友。”  
Kun差点把李子核卡在喉咙里，咳咳地咳了半天。Pep顺手帮他拍了拍背。男孩像是什么得了手一样开心地笑起来。  
Kun停了下来瞪着眼睛看着Pep，Pep耸耸肩：“这么说倒也没错——他是年轻时候的我。”  
Kun的嘴巴张得和眼睛一样圆，过了半分钟又嘿嘿笑了起来：“Pep你又蒙我。”  
“这次真没有……”Pep摊摊手。

2  
总之就是时空线不知道出现了什么错乱，20岁的Pep和48岁的pep出现在了同一时空——Kun半个小时后终于勉强理解了眼前的一切，开始好奇地打量起这个只有20岁的Pep，像个探究的小熊。

“说真的，我现在有点理解你的选择了。”男孩Pep对Pep说道。  
Pep白了一眼年轻时候的自己。  
男孩Pep伸手捏了捏Kun的脸，Kun愣了一下，男孩Pep便凑上来吻了吻Kun的唇。  
“喂！”Pep和Kun同时喊道。  
“我提前尝尝未来的男朋友也不算占便宜吧？”男孩Pep挑着嘴角笑起来。  
道理这样讲好像也没错………Kun和Pep都愣住了。

3  
和年轻时候的自己一起品尝男朋友——这个提议太刺激了以至于Pep脑子有点充血。  
“可以吗，宝贝儿？”Pep轻抚着Kun的脖颈。  
“他说可以。”男孩Pep盯着Kun迷茫又惊讶的眼睛，把手伸进了Kun的衣服里。  
“年轻人太冲动了不是好事。”Pep哼了一声，自己吃自己的醋，好像有点奇怪。

Kun觉得自己有点搞不清状况，有点抗拒，又有点兴奋。20岁的Pep让他有种熟悉感，又有种陌生感。他本能地把脸扭向Pep，疑问地看着他，等着他的教练发话。  
Pep没说话捧起Kun的脸吻上他的唇——舌头毫不客气地伸进Kun的嘴里翻搅着。  
男孩Pep立刻格外兴奋起来，在背后环住Kun，手没轻没重地揉捏起Kun的乳头。  
Kun瑟缩里挣扎了一下，被两个Pep箍在中间动弹不得。  
Pep的唇滑到Kun的脖颈上，啃噬着他的喉结，手则揉捏着Kun的屁股。  
一边是Pep老道的手法，一边是男孩Pep生涩的冲动，Kun觉得自己瞬间被点燃了，脑子里只剩下boomboom的爆炸声，忍不住大声呻吟起来。

4  
沙发上，Kun背对着男孩Pep倒在他怀里，被Pep正面把双腿拉开。  
Pep手指塞进Kun的嘴里粘了粘口水，拖着银丝把手指塞进了Kun的股缝。男孩Pep默契地把手伸到Kun的下体揉捏起来。  
“啊——”Kun尖叫起来。  
男孩Pep把舌尖伸进Kun的耳朵里舔舐着，Pep则加重了手指的力道抽插起来。  
“Pep——”Kun拖着哭腔。  
“我在这。”两个Pep异口同声地答道。

男孩Pep眼巴巴地看着Pep把自己的下体塞进Kun的屁股里，Kun呻吟地扭动着腰被Pep顶弄得满脸春色，便俯下身去舔弄起Kun的乳头。牙齿轻轻咬磨着乳尖，手不安分地在Kun身上游走。  
“别……”Kun哆嗦着呜咽起来，颤抖的呻吟声让Pep更用力地顶进了更深处。  
男孩Pep揉捏着Kun硬得发烫的下体，Kun疯狂尖叫起来，猛地射了出来。

5  
男孩Pep把Kun翻过来时，觉得他软乎乎得可爱。浑身上下软乎乎，屁股也被Pep操得软乎乎的，大腿根还流着Pep的精液。男孩Pep迫不及待地把自己滚烫的下体送了进去，Kun闷哼了一声。  
没等Kun做好准备，男孩Pep就开始疯狂抽送起来。比起Pep，20岁的Pep似乎速度更快，Kun有些承受不住地尖叫起来，腰随着男孩Pep的动作疯狂摇摆着。  
Pep的眼神暗了暗，伸手把Kun的头压到了自己胯间。把又硬起来的下体塞进了Kun的嘴里。Kun的尖叫声立刻变成了闷声呜咽。  
男孩Pep更大力地顶撞着Kun，Kun被顶得往前移动，嘴里Pep的下体更深地顶到喉头。  
“呜呜…”Kun缩着脚趾，整个身体痉挛地抽动着哭起来。  
Pep和男孩Pep都兴奋地用力往里顶弄，一起射了出来。

6  
Kun瘫在沙发上，脸上，唇上，身上，股间，到处都是白色的精液，在他蜜色的皮肤上显得格外色情。身体还没缓过来地颤抖着，大眼睛湿漉漉地含着泪，喉结翻滚着吞下了嘴里滚烫的精液。  
“Pep…”Kun沙哑着喉咙呜咽着。  
“宝贝儿，你真可爱。”Pep眼睛贪婪地盯着他移不开，伸手摸了摸他的脸。  
“过分可爱。”男孩Pep咽了咽口水，觉得自己又硬了。

“我觉得我回去之后，应该去找18岁的他，你说会不会更可爱？”男孩Pep砸吧着嘴：“可惜了，你是没机会尝到了。”  
“滚——”Pep冲自己喊道。

7  
Pep回家时Kun已经躺在沙发上睡着了，手边是Pep的老相册，里面都是Pep年轻时候的照片。  
“Pep……”睡梦里的Kun轻呼着。  
Pep轻笑了起来，把手伸进了Kun的衣服里。  
“嗯？”Kun迷迷糊糊地醒过来。  
“做什么春梦呢？”Pep用脸蹭了蹭Kun的脸。  
“才没有。”Kun红着脸否认。  
“那为什么下面都湿了？”Pep捏了捏Kun的屁股，欺身压了上来。  
Kun立刻呻吟出了声——刚才过于热辣的梦境，让他过于敏感。


End file.
